Elevator
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: When Patti gets injured during a mission without Liz, herself and Death the Kid have to stay in a hotel until she's well enough for the trip back home. Patti/Kid Strong T rating


**AN: I really wanted to post this even though I haven't fully proof-read it yet. It's like 3:00 in the morning and I was barely able to finish it. But I hope you leik it.**

**Disclaimer: I would not be here if I owned Soul Eater. **

* * *

Patti sighed as she squirmed, turning over but immediately groaning and turning over onto her back. She sighed, frustrated, and glanced at the bandages on her arm. Her wounds looked worse than they were, but that didn't mean it wasn't bad. She whined helplessly; she wanted to see Kid and Liz, but Liz was away on a retreat and Kid… she didn't know where Kid went to. She blinked and looked at the magazine on her desk. She brought her IV bag closer and reached across her body for it, trying not to disturb her left. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, wincing when her bandage scratched against her wound. She gave up and kicked the sheets around in a tantrum, breathing heavily and wanting to cry out of frustration.

"Trying to reach for this?" she blinked and looked next to her to see her meister, Death the Kid, holding the magazine out to her. She grabbed it from his grasp with a grin, then realized she didn't want to read it now that she had someone to talk to. She sighed in discontent. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. Patti shrugged.

"How are you?" she asked him, laying her head back on her pillow and looking at him as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I think it's more important for you to answer." Kid smiled thinly at her. Patti looked down into her lap, her hair covering her face.

"I'm sorry."

"_Do you know where hell is?" Patti tilted her head at Chrona curiously. _

"_I 'unno what you're talking about." Patti responded, scratching the back of her neck. Chrona smiled widely. _

"_Well, I'll just have to kill you then." she swung at Patti, so fast she barely had time for her mind to comprehend what was happening, and Ragnarok had taken a large slice of her skin._

"_Patti I told you not to go ahead of me!" Death the Kid rushed in, pulling Patti to the side as Chrona contemplated the blood on Ragnarok's blade. _

"_Your blood… it's so red…" she giggled. "Mine is prettier than yours." Patti groaned as she transformed into a gun, landing in Kid's palm._

"_What about your symmetry balance-y thingy?" she asked Kid, ignoring the pain in her arm. _

"_I'm not going to let you get killed for the sake of symmetry… Liz would kill me and when she gets back I wouldn't have balance anyway." he sighed. _

"_You expect to beat me? You've already lost so much blood. She told me to kill you, you won't win." Chrona's eyes were blank and ridiculing. Kid pointed Patti at Chrona and fired, flipping backwards and out of Chrona's blade's reach. Patti's head spun and it was harder to concentrate. Kid felt her distress through her soul wavelength and hesitated, keeping an eye on Chrona before dropping Patti to the ground. Patti blinked in shock. _

"_Take Beelzebub and get yourself to a hospital." Kid whispered to her. Patti shook her head frantically, regretting the motion that sent her head spinning and aching. _

"_Huh? I can't leave you!" she exclaimed, but came out of weapon form. _

"_Chrona! You want to kill me? Here I am!" Kid announced. Chrona's smile widened and she charged towards Kid, pointing Ragnarok's blade right at his heart._

"_Kid!" Patti leapt up in front of Kid and took the blade, grimacing as it hit the same arm. She held in a scream as she dropped to her knees, biting her lip and drawing more blood she shouldn't lose. _

"_Patti!" Kid dropped next to her, kicking Chrona in the gut and sending her a few feet away. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." he turned around and pulled Patti onto his back, hopping on to his skateboard and speeding away before Chrona could fully recover. _

"_Kid, I'm sleepy." Patti rested her head on his shoulder, blinking blearily. _

"_Just wait a bit, I'm getting you to a hospital right now." Kid sighed._

"You're sorry? For what?" Kid blinked owlishly. Patti sighed.

"I couldn't protect you." she choked, trying not to cry. Kid's eyebrows pulled together. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked into his lap. "Thank you so much." she carried on. "I owe you so much, and I can never seem to make it up to you." she frowned.

"Why are you so formal?" Kid asked, laying down carefully in her lap and looking up at her. "I don't do things for you so you can pay me back. How… Black*Star." he grimaced. Patti giggled, the frown lifting from her face. Kid smiled and closed his eyes as Patti's hand ran through his hair.

"Hey Kid?" Patti asked. Kid looked up at her curiously. "Your jacket isn't symmetrical." she commented. Kid tensed up and looked down at it, and sure enough it wasn't symmetrical; it had a skull on one side and not the other. He grimaced, about to tear his jacket off when Patti started to massage his scalp, and a thankful moan bubbled in his throat that he couldn't bring himself to hold back. Patti giggled. "Don't worry so much, ne!" she shrugged. The nurse walked in and glanced at Kid, about to tell him to get off of Patti when she realized she wasn't in here to do a check-up.

"Um, Ms. Thompson, you're free to leave." she said quietly before walking out of the room. Patti blinked. Kid sat up, much to her dismay, and reached down to grab his bag.

"Here, I brought you some clothes to change into." he handed the bag to her with a smile. Patti slid to the edge of the bed, grabbing the bag and pulling on underwear and shorts under her gown with one hand. She frowned slightly and tapped Kid on the shoulder, and he glanced at her briefly before turning around.

"Eh~ can you help me put on my bra and shirt? My arm kind of aches." Patti laughed nervously. Kid's eyes widened as his face turned a vibrant shade of red. He shot a rather hasty hand out to her, biting his lip as she placed her bra in his grasp. _Damn, this unproper feeling…_ he thought bitterly. Patti turned around before letting the gown drop to the floor, leaving her back exposed to him. Kid gently helped put the straps over her arms and pulled them up to her shoulders. His face turned red hot as his hands brushed the side of her breasts.

"That okay?" he asked quietly, for fear of stuttering.

"Mhm! The second clasp." Patti nodded. Kid clasped it as quickly as his shaking hands would allow him before letting out a large sigh. Patti turned and shifted it so it was set right and grinned, pulling the shirt out of the bag. She giggled and threw the shirt on his head before holding her arms out to as high as her injured right arm would go without hurting. Kid carefully pushes the sleeves up her shoulders, careful not to disturb her bandages, and moved closer to pull it over her head. _Damn it, damn it…_ his mind drawled angrily. He tugged it down her stomach, making sure it was set symmetrically on her hips before giving her a thumbs up. Patti smiled and looked down at her clothes.

"Is this new?" she asked curiously, grabbing her ruined clothes and shoving them into the bag.

"Yes. We didn't pack extra clothes because we figured we wouldn't stay so long." Kid shrugged, waving at her to follow him. "We're staying at a hotel for a few days. I don't want you transforming for the fly home until you're sure your wounds won't reopen." Kid stated. Patti frowned, pouting slightly.

"I'm fine! We can go back!" she insisted. Kid pinched her shoulder and she flinched. "Ow!" she grimaced at him as he smiled softly.

"Come on, you're resting up."

* * *

"Oooooh it's all big!" Patti ran to the bed closest to the window and collapsed onto it, ignoring the pain in her arm and enjoying the soft cushions of the pillows behind her head. Kid walked into the bathroom and started the water for the tub.

"Take a bath, okay? The smell of doctors office and hotel room is clashing." he gritted his teeth. Patti sighed.

"What about my arm?" she frowned. Kid glanced at her for a moment.

"I'll re-bandage it when you get out." he waved a hand at her nonchalantly. Patti shrugged before sliding off the bed and running into the bathroom.

"Okay~!" she was in the water before he was even able to ask if she needed help. "Ne~ Kid?" she called. Kid peaked into the bathroom, looking at the mirror to see her head sticking out above the tub rim. "Can you do my shoulders and back?" she giggled nervously. Kid blinked before nodding, reaching for the wash-cloth in her hand and carefully scrubbing her shoulders. He kept his eyes at her face, watching as her face went wide-eyed to grinning while pushing soap bubbles around the tub. He scrubbed gently at her left arm, knowing she obviously hadn't been able to wash it before handing it back to her.

"You can handle the rest, yeah?" he stood up and walked out the bathroom door, taking a deep breath and letting the heat seep into his face.

"Thankious~!" Patti called after him. After fifteen minutes of Kid listening to Patti singing loudly and off-key, and Kid sitting there trying not to let his mind complete the picture of Patti's body in the bathtub, she called; "Kid! Can you help me with my towel?" Kid's body shook, not sure whether to hide the bulge in his pants or the nosebleed that had just occurred. He wiped the blood away and opted for hoping that Patti wouldn't notice. He stormed into the bathroom and tugged the towel off the rack, holding it up above his face so he couldn't see Patti climb out of the tub. She pressed her body against one end of the towel - Kid really had to try not to grip onto her breast, considering it was right in his hand - and she spun on tiptoe until she was at the other end of the towel.

"Thank you!" she grinned and kissed him on the cheek before tucking the end of the towel into itself and skipping from the bathroom. Kid groaned inwardly before reaching into the tub and pulling the plug, letting the water drain out. He blinked as he turned back to the mirror; his father was calling him. He lightly touched the mirror before standing back and speaking over the draining water.

"Hello, father." he met his dad's usual greeting-peace-sign with a stern face.

"Heeeeey Kiddo! How's Patti doing?" Lord Death waved his peace sign in a friendly manner.

"She's doing-"

"Hiiii~!" Patti ran into the bathroom, bouncing excitedly in her towel next to Kid. Lord Death watched curiously as Kid's face turned red, his eyebrow twitching in aggravation.

"Patti! Go get dressed!" Kid demanded, waving his arms frantically.

"I need help my arm hurts!" Patti stuck her tongue out at him, and they both stood there glaring at each other in slight annoyance. Lord Death tilted his head to the side.

"…Seems like she's doing good!" he exclaimed. "Now, about your mission. I realize it was a bit tough for you without Liz, so I sent out Tsubaki and Black*Star to finish up for you~!" he sang, strumming his mandolin in hopes that it would ease out the slap in the face. Both Kid and Patti looked at him with blank stares. "Bye!" he disappeared before one of them had a chance to scream out how terrible that was.

"If you would've just stayed back like I asked!" Kid threw his hands up in the air, storming out of the bathroom, Patti's footfalls following his.

"You're the one that got all obsessed with the symmetry of that building!" she snapped back, plopping onto the bed.

"You're the one that got injured!" Kid replied, making Patti wince. She sighed heavily before storming into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Kid frowned at himself; great, just what she was upset about.

About ten minutes later Patti emerged from the bathroom, her eyes red. She didn't look at Kid as she passed him, only sat on the bed opposite him and crossed her legs, staring into her lap. Liz was usually there to break up their little spats but not today, and neither of them knew what to say. Kid sighed and stood up, pulling out the bandages the nurse had given him and sitting next to Patti. She allowed him to move close enough to bandage her arm but the agitation coming from her soul wavelength told him to not to go closer. They were both silent as Kid worked diligently. After he was finished he leaned back. She wasn't as agitated but she was rather thoroughly annoyed. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him down, laying on top of him with her head in the crook of his neck. Her breath was hot and comforting.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. Kid smiled slightly and brought a hand up to play with her hair.

"Me too." he replied.

"Don't be." Patti pat his head carelessly. "It was my fault. You told me not to go ahead and I didn't listen and we failed. I got beat up lots before that too, so." she shrugged her shoulder. Kid frowned. Patti wouldn't have had to apologize if he could get over his obsession with symmetry and balance, and she could've been in weapon form rather than human.

"Sweet symmetry, what a true bitch you are." he grimaced. Patti grinned and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips. Kid blinked and shot up, pushing Patti up with him. She giggled as he put his head in his hands. "Patti that was so unbalanced how cruel can you be?" he yelled. Patti giggled loudly.

"Sowwy." she drawled, pushing him back down onto the bed. "WHen we get back, I'll take extra combat classes!" she smiled. After Kid calmed down he looked at her very seriously.

"Patti. Would you feel disgusted with me if I said I like you?" he asked. Patti blinked.

"Of course not!" she grinned after a moment. Kid blinked, his face turned red for the upteenth time. Patti yawned and rested her head on his chest, drifting off into sleep.

"Patti…?" Kid sighed as she didn't respond. "I'm hungry…" he complained.

* * *

Kid moaned as he turned over in bed, immediately being clung to. He opened his eyes and looked down at his waist to see Patti attached to him, still asleep. He smacked her leg (the only way to wake up a heavily sleeping Patti) and she looked up at him blearily.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Patti nodded and let go of him, sitting up and slipping on her flip-flops. Kid followed suit and followed her out of the room. She skipped down the hallway, pressing the elevator button and bouncing up and down alongside Kid. They bother looked at each other as the doors opened, and Patti giggled before dragging him in by the sleeve, pushing the 'door close' button hastily. She squeaked as she was pinned against the wall, Kid's breath heavy on her skin. They both searched each others eyes, as if mutually asking permission before their lips crashed together. Kid slipped a hand under Patti's shirt, making her squirm and grind her hips into his. He groaned as Patti's nails scratched at his scalp and he planted kisses on each side of her neck. Patti shook with anticipation and she slid from his trap, pinning him to the wall instead so she could have domination. She started working on his pants when the elevator landed on the bottom floor with a _Ding! _and they pulled apart, straightening their clothes as the doors opened. They both walked out of the elevator with their heads down as a couple people stepped around them to go in. Patti look back at Kid's red face and giggled before grabbing his hand and tugging him into the restaurant.

Patti and Kid were silent as they ate their very late dinner, sitting across from each other at a booth in the corner. They kicked each other's feet every once in a while, and shot knowing glances. Kid's deep gold eyes, and Patti's blue playful ones. After they'd paid the check they quickly walked to the elevator, waiting impatiently as the numbers went down and down above the elevator door. Finally it reached the lobby and they both stepped in, still silent and complacent. As the elevator reached their floor they stepped out into the hall and looked around innocently before Kid grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. He pinned her good arm over her head and attacked her neck with kisses until the door opened, Patti nearly falling into the room they didn't realize was right there.

"I-I apologize." Kid turned his face away, his cheeks burning as the older woman scrutinized them.

"He's… my brother." Patti giggled and grabbed Kid's hand, sprinting down the hall.

"PATTI I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Kid denied loudly. Patti laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt and reached into his pocket, pulling out the key and sliding it through the lock and tugged him in. A few minutes later the sign on the outside of the door said; "Do not disturb."


End file.
